Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Strong as Steel- Part 4: Void of Life
The penultimate episode in the first series of the fan series! Strong as steel- part 4: Void of life and fan series Here is a link to the fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_as_ steel-_part_3:_Cold_walls Story "Let us out" Julie shouted "not helping" the Doctor said "well we're going to die anyway" Julie said weakly back. "We will not get saved" Jane said "have hope" Mag said as they heard a clcik at the door. "You may come out" a Cyberman said as they followed the Cyberman "hi Doctor" the Controller said. "Why are we here?" The Doctor asked as he heard gasps of fresh air from the people around him. "I need your help" the Controller admitted "there is a void and I think something is coming through so we need to close it" the Controller said. "Why should I help you?" The Doctor said "we don't need any more things coming through or the universe could collapse" the Controller told the Doctor. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked looking at the Controller as Cybermen stayed around them. "The more things in this universe the more likely it is to collapse" the Controller explained. "So how did you get here?" "I fell through with the Cybermen and I rewired them to obey the commands that I send through this keyboard that I found" the Controller said still looking at the screen of numbers. "So how did the buildings come?" The Doctor was very curious "you ask a lot of questions but I will tell you. The buildings came from time like you and the Tme agents but with every person and object the universe seems to destruct and get more and more damaged. Well this time after you came through the universe has been on the verge of collapse and one more thing through the void could destroy us all" the Controller explained. "There is definitely life coming through" the Doctor said looking at the readings "I know that but-" "you killed my son" Julie interrupted the Controller. "I have to save us and live on" the Controller said "so you trap us" Julie moaned "the Cybermen will not kill anyone under my control" the Controller demanded. "Jack and Archie have both been killed by the Cybermen" Julie shouted "they have control over you" Mag suggested "impossible" the Controller chuckled weakly. "They may have tricked you" the Doctor said as all of the Cybermen turned to them. "He has found out" one said "kill everyone but the Doctor" another said. "But I created you" the Controller said weakly "I am Mark" he said "Do you have any memories from before?" The Doctor asked "no, not even how I got into this chair" Mark/ the Controller said weakly. "They reprogrammed you" the Doctor said as the Cybermen started to surround them "STOP" the Doctor shouted "if you want to escape then nobody gets hurt" the Doctor demanded. "What is it?" A Cyberman asked "the readings they have gone off the roof like the void is taking something away from a locked place in time." The Doctor gone to the readings as a Cyberman started to walk towards Jane "he said nobody gets hurt" Jane said "delete" the Cyberman responded. "I said leave her" the Doctor shouted as the Cyberman continued to move towards her "not today" someone shouted out as the Cyberman got its head blown off. Jack smiled towards the Doctor "sorry I took so long but I gone back and got this" Jack smiled. "Who is in the chair?" He asked looking at Mark in the wheelchair "his name is called Mark" the Doctor replied "thank you dad" Jane said to Jack but Jack looked past her. "We have to find a way out" the Doctor shouted "Jack, James is dead" Mag told Jack as Jack looked sad "because of the Doctor and Mark" Julie complained. "Don't worry we have to solve this" the Doctor said "Cybermen should go to inspect" the Doctor said. "Why can't you?" The Cybermen asked "because if you want to live then you will do as I say and you are the only things that can go over there and survive" the Doctor said. The Cybermen started to go away but one of them stayed "I will stay" the Cyberman said "okay I just need you all to go to get a full report other we will all die" the Doctor told the Cyberman. The Cyberman walked away as the Doctor gone to the machine "I am being controlled" Mark whispered "you need to stop this pathetic behaviour and help us" the Doctor shouted as Mark looked around to the Doctor. "Okay but the void is sucking in as it sucks out" Mark said "I know" the Doctor said "the Cybermen are a warning system" the Doctor said. "Oh no" Mark said "what is it?" Jack asked "this will destroy the universe" Mark said. "How?" The Doctor asked looking at the screen again "it is breaking the laws of time" Mark revealed "oh I see" the Doctor said as the Cybermen started to get sucked into the void. "You let them die" Jane said "they are just machines" the Doctor reminded her "everything dies when the Doctor is around" Julie aid spitefully. Then all of the Cybermen gone in. "They are coming" Mark shouted as the Doctor looked towards the void "we need to leave" the Doctor shouted as he saw something coming in. The thing finally came through "not possible" the Doctor said "what is it?" Mag asked "they are back" the Doctor said "what is back?" Jane asked. The Doctor then whispered "the Time lords." Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness